A Familiar Feeling
by catnappe143
Summary: Riley has a hard time getting over the events of Rook Island, so Jason tries to comfort him. Riley x Jason. (WARNING: Some Brodycest is present in this story)


Riley took a swig of vodka and stared at the ceiling. He had never drank vodka before but he needed something to clear his mind, with burning guiltiness and sick pleasure in every gulp. It was July. Riley's eyes glanced over to the window, the bright sun and clear skies. It remembered him of Rook Island.

It had only been a few weeks since he and Jason along with their friends had escaped the pure fucking hell which is Rook Island, but some things never left him. He slept with Jason every night since then. Even though Jason almost killed him, he felt Jason was the only one he could be safe around.

"_J-Jason, fuck. Please, please d-don't do this." Riley just woke up from a drug-induced sleep to Jason having a knife at his throat and his wrists tied together overhead. Riley's eyes were filled with pure fucking terror. The time on Rook Island was horrible, but he wouldn't die by his own brother's hand, would he? Riley's begging annoyed Jason, forcing him to push the knife a little harder against Riley's throat, but Riley kept trying to convince him._

Riley took another swig, running a hand through his scragly hair, trying to recall the near-death experience he had at that sick Rakyat ritual.

"Fuck the Rakyat". Riley hissed silently.

"_Are you really going to kill your own brother? your own friends? just for some sick tribe?" Riley pleaded. His fear-filled eyes met with Jason's murderous eyes. "B-but..I-I love you. I always have. We've been through so much. G-Grant's death. Getting captured by pirates and Hoyt, escaping privateers. Please, don't let it be for nothing. P-Please!_"

A few weeks, Riley thought. A few fucking weeks since he had to beg his brother not to kill him. To not kill his friends, the people he was trying to rescue. The people's throats that Jason was willing to slit in order to follow that twisted tribal lady.

"Citra, wasn't it?", Riley tried to remember. He tried to remember that bitch who forced his brother to put a knife at his throat. Riley couldn't help but put on a twisted smile when he remembered Citra getting stabbed.

Riley looked over to his side and saw his brother, sleeping soundly with his blue t-shirt thrown to the floor. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Jason seemed while he was asleep, his soft snoring and gentle rustling, and decided to place a hand on his cheek.

"I still love you", Riley said under his breath, and silently made his way off the bed, careful not to wake his brother, and set his bottle of vodka down on the table near the bed.

Jason shuffled around in the bed and wearily turned over to Riley, who was just getting back under the warm covers.

"..Ugh...Riley", Jason mumbled, still tired, "I..told you to stop drinking". Riley didn't care, it was the only thing that helped him get through a day, that, and his brother.

Riley's eyes focused on the window, the sun's rays slowly flooding the room as the day went on. It had been hard ever since Rook Island. Their mother had passed while they were on the island and never forgave himself. Jason was the only one that stuck around for him.

"Grant", that word softly left Riley's gentle lips, and almost broke him into tears. Jason was awake the entire time and gently kissed Riley on the forehead. Grant's death always came back to Riley. Jason couldn't help but blame himself for it.

"I know, Riley. I know". Riley broke into soft sobs, causing Jason to wrap his arms around Riley, slowly stroking his hair while trying to calm him down. Riley began sobbing more as his brother pulled him closer. Jason tried to get closer to Riley ever since Rook, ever since he knew Riley's life could be taken away in an instant.

Riley's sobbing was finally silenced as Jason's lips met his, the smell of alcohol evident on Riley's breath. Riley's surprise quickly subsided as he accepted his brother's kiss. It was something he needed. He felt protected.

Riley did have some feelings for Jason ever since he became a parental figure in their mother's absence. Jason always took good care of Riley and he swore that he'd break anyone that tried to touch him.

Jason knew that Riley became softer and more to himself after the "vacation", but not to his brother. Riley always went to Jason whenever he wanted to talk to him about something. He felt safe around Jason.

After what seemed to be forever, Jason broke away from the kiss and smiled back at Riley, gently playing with his hair.

"Feel better?", he asked his younger brother.

"Y-yea", Riley weakly responded.

Jason saw the look in his brother's eyes. He saw his brother looking at him lovingly. It wasn't long before Jason finally took off his shorts, revealing a bulge in his underwear.

"J-Jason", Riley blushed at the sight, "W-what are you doing?"

Jason simply smiled back at Riley, gesturing him to take his shirt off, and Riley obeyed. Riley meekly took off his shirt and tossed it off the bed, while Jason felt his bulge tightening his underwear. He simply kissed Riley on the lips while tugging at his shorts, and Riley took them off voluntarily.

"R-Riley", Jason wrapped his legs around Riley's.

"W-what?", Riley asked in between kisses, his face burning brightly now. He loved his brother more than ever.

"I f-fucking love you", Jason's lips met with Riley's, pleasure washing over both of them, and neither one of them wanted to pull away from this. Riley began stroking Jason's back, causing Jason to let out soft moans. Riley loved it, he loved making his brother happy, because to Riley, Jason was his entire world.

Jason stopped kissing Riley so he could focus on taking off his boxers, and began fondling with his erecting while he continued to kiss Riley. A smirked appeared on Riley's face as he saw his brother's erection and took off his own boxers, carelessly throwing them away from the bed.

"G-God, I l-love you too", Riley moaned while he started to grind his hips against Jason's. Somewhere inside Riley told him it was wrong, that it was wrong to be doing this with his own brother, but he didn't care, his lust for Jason blocked out that thought.

Jason told Riley to get on his stomach, Riley didn't know why, but was only told that it would "feel good", so he turn over on his stomach.

"It'll feel good, I promise", Jason got to the edge of the bed and was on his knees, facing Riley. He put his hands on Riley's hips and started to lick his finger, trying to make it painless as possible for Riley.

"U-Um Jason, w-what are you doing?", Riley's voice cracked a little, he never had sex with his brother and didn't know what he was planning.

"Just relax", Jason said. Riley simply nodded.

Jason slowly slid a finger into his brother's entrance, letting out a gasp from Riley and started to tense.

"J-Jason", Riley moaned while clenching the bedsheets. He loved this, and Jason knew it.

Jason gently fingered Riley, not wanting his brother to be in pain, and started to use two fingers. Riley relished in the pain and pleasure that was happening all at once.

"Now, Riley, listen to me, I want to you to completely relax, okay?", Jason waited until Riley nodded, and put his hands on his younger brother's hips. Riley moaned in pleasure as Jason slowly slid his length inside Riley, increasing his grip on the bedsheets.

Jason left his erection inside Riley for a few moments, wanting him to get used to Jason's manhood inside him. He pulled out of Riley, causing his brother to moan, and soon eased his erection inside him again.

"F-fuck", Riley moaned in between breaths, tensing around his brother's length. He felt fucking sick for doing this, but he didn't care. He loved Jason, and soon they were moaning in unison as Riley felt his brother thrust inside him again and again.

"I-I love you, R-Riley", Jason moaned while thrusting inside his brother faster. Riley only responded in pleasure-filled moans.

Riley grasped his own erection and started pumping it, moaning in ecstasy from what was happening to him.

Jason moaned louder as he felt his erection letting out pre-cum, and started thrusting faster, but slowed down as Riley's moans were more pain than pleasure.

"R-Riley, I-I'm gonna c-cum soon", Jason closed his eyes as he got closer to his climax. Riley shut his eyes too as the haze of pain-filled pleasure came back to him, and simply relaxed, letting his brother do to him what he will. He fucking loved his brother for doing this, and was secretly wishing that they'd do this more.

"A-Aagh!-", Jason moaned loudly as he thrusted one last time into Riley, unloading his cum inside him, filling him with sticky, hot love.

"F-fuck, J-Jason!", Riley moaned as loud as Jason when he felt his brother cum inside him, Jason's hot liquid rushing into his insides, Riley simply laid there in a heap, letting out a soft moan as Jason pulled himself out. Jason gently nudged his brother to make room for him, smirking as he did so. Jason got under the covers and pulled Riley close to him.

"Heh, you enjoyed that, hm?", Jason smirked again as Riley didn't answer, but blushed instead.

"Oh come on, don't deny it!". He laughed, and Riley nodded. Jason's face looked triumphant and he placed another kiss on Riley's lips.

"Um, Jason, c-can you promise me one thing?". Riley's playful eyes turned into something more serious, causing Jason's eyes to do the same.

"Y-yea, sure, anything. What is it?". Riley felt his scragly hair get caressed by Jason. His heart sunk as his brother's face was more concerned. Riley always hated it when Jason was angry, concerned, or depressed.

"J-just, please, promise me you'll never leave me".

"Riley, I swear to God I won't, you're my brother. I'll be there for you 'til the day we fucking die."

"Okay". Jason tried to lighten the mood by wrapping an arm around Riley's back, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
